1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to data communications, and more particularly, to a system that maximizes efficient usage of communications resources.
2. Description of the Related Art
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, the approaches described in this section may not be prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In the business world, there are millions of business hierarchies, and tens of millions of business locations. There are also millions of large corporate families having more than 50 business locations. Many of the large corporate families have family trees with complicated structures.
Most businesses strive for precision marketing when targeting new business opportunities or cultivating existing relationships. However, for precision marketing, an individual site level is often too granular, and a global ultimate (i.e., the business entity that is at the top of hierarchy, globally) is often too broad, especially for the large corporate families. Moreover, a domestic ultimate (i.e., the business entity that is at the top of a hierarchy within a country) is often not an appropriate level because in the country of the global ultimate, only one domestic ultimate is identified, and that one domestic ultimate is also the global ultimate, and there may exist many other decision-making entities in the same country as the global ultimate. Also, a domestic ultimate can be a foreign branch with very low decision-making authority.
In marketing campaigns, correspondences are often sent from marketers to many potential clients, and sometimes to entities that have little or no decision-making authority. In some cases, correspondences are transmitted to many recipients, where few, if any, of the recipients have decision-making authority. Such transmissions are an inefficient use of communications resources, i.e., processing power and bandwidth.
There is a need for a system that maximizes efficient usage of communications resources.